Driving in the Fast Lane
by Liquid Lilac
Summary: Charles Xavier is a young mutant who's a top-notch street racer and a master car thief. He and his team of X-Men are under suspicion of being apart of a large ring of car thefts; however, he has a choice: help the police find the real culprits, or take the fall for the thefts. Charles reluctantly agrees to help and is sent in undercover into the Brotherhood. Fast and Furious AU.
1. First Race

A bad idea is to jump into a car hopped on nitrous oxide with a heavy foot. A bad idea is to go on enemy turf and challenge them to a race while your car has enough NOS in its system to blow itself up while you still have that heavy foot. Thankfully Charles knew what a bad idea was. It was a shame that the kids that he had to deal with did not.

The streets were buzzing with excitement as a Mark IV Supera rolled up. The yellow paint job left nothing to the imagination. To those who were familiar with the races, they knew who the car belonged to; and not long after, the rest of the group followed suit. The first to make their exit was none other than Charles Xavier. As soon as he made his exit, two women were by his side, latched to each arm. There was the usual chatter that came when the brunet made his entrance, the girls going on about how they missed him.

A blonde emerged from a suped-up 1994 Integra, her blue eyes ablaze as she sauntered up towards Charles and the two bimbos that had latched on to him. As she approached, it was evident that they weren't paying attention to her, and she knew that she needed to make herself known. "_Rawr,_" She mewed, and sure enough, it turned all eyes on her. "What's this? I smell…" She gave two exaggerated sniffs. "Skanks." She said finally, with a cocky smile. "So why don't you two pack it up before I leave skid marks on your face."

With a final glare at Charles, those who were paying attention knew that she meant business. When everyone went back to their business, Charles could only stare at his sister in awe. "Look, I was only talking—"

"Yeah, whatever." _We'll talk about this later_.

Inhaling sharply, Charles turned to his two best men on the scene. "Scott, Logan," Two men approached, each giving a high-five to the brunet as they approached.

"So how're we gonna do this tonight?" The shorter of the two asked.

"One race. Two-G buy in. Winner takes all. Scott, you're gonna hold the cash." Charles said simply as he looked around at the perspective racers. Not many were willing to join, but there was a familiar face or two in the crowd, shuffling to find the money to hand over to Scott. None of his gang dared to enter, and for good reason too. They knew how it would go down.

"Wait, why does Scott hold the money?"

"Because he's too slow to get away with it,"

The crowed burst into laughter, and Charles couldn't help but to smile at the younger man's discomfort. It died down, however, when a brunette approached between them, holding a certificate title of their car. "I don't have any cash, but I do have a pink slip." The woman stated calmly. This caused Charles to raise an eyebrow.

Before he could say anything, however, Sean interjected. "I don't know who you are, but you can't just climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you can box."

Without missing a beat, the woman let the redhead's face meet her fist. "Now you know I can box." She replied. "Now here's my proposition. If I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear; however, if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect."

Charles smirked. "Respect…" He repeated mockingly.

"I suppose to some people, it's more important."

Thinking for a moment, the brunet had to agree that she had a valid point. Looking over to a particularly new car in the general vicinity that the woman had been in, Charles nodded towards it. "S'that your car?" He asked.

When he had a nod of confirmation, he waltzed over to the Mitsubishi Eclipse with Alex in tow. Giving him a quick nod, the younger man popped open the hood, inspecting the engine. "Oh, man! There's a cool-air intake, a NOS-fogger system, and a T-four turbo. I can also see an A.I.C. controller and a direct port nitrous injection…"

While Alex was prattling off the specifications of what was under the car's hood, Charles kept his baby blues on the woman. "Yeah, and a stand-alone fuel management system; that's not a bad way to spend ten grand,"

Scott moved in closer to inspect the car, shaking his head. "You see that? She's got enough NOS in there to blow herself up, period." At the words, Charles could only nod and smile. There wasn't much else to say.

"So what do you say? Am I worthy?" She asked in a cocky tone.

"I haven't the slightest clue… But you're in." Charles' smirk never left his face. "Let's go." He said, turning back to his car. It was going to be an interesting race, despite the fact of this newcomer. Before he got into his car, however, Charles pulled one of his men aside. "I want you to pull up what you can from her; a name, an address, her whole file." He said, patting the man on the back before getting into his car.

A parade of sports cars came out of the alley, making their way to the main roads. Once they reached their destination, they blocked off the roads accordingly, so there wouldn't be a disturbance during the races. The streets were once again filled with people, cheering on for the racers that had bought into that night's race.

The crowd grew its volume as people started to arrive at the starting. The engines were revved up as each racer made eye contact with the others, preparing themselves for the race.

From the other side of the starting line, Charles could see the woman muttering to herself.

'_You're gonna win. I'm gonna win…_'

It was cute how she was mentally preparing herself, but the telepath kept the information to himself; instead, he folded the passenger seat down, turning on and making use of the hidden nitrous system. Once again, he revved the engine and waited, keeping a close eye on his companion at the ready.

When the other raised his arms up, they were ready to go. Within seconds, his arms were down and Charles was off, taking an early lead. He knew he could ditch the other three easily, which was what he intended to do.

The brunet held his hand on the gear shift, shaking his head as he saw the rookie catching up to him. He looked to his auto metre. _140_… He could work with that. When he looked back up, however, Charles noticed that the rookie had sparks flying from her car.

"Too soon," He smirked, flipping his dash and he hovered his finger over a little red button. His tires screeched, and he could _smell_ the rubber burning. He let the other burn out first before pressed it, pulling far ahead of his other competitors.

Once he reached the finish line, the crowd returned, and there was only a cocky grin on his lips. Two and three came in, but the brunet was more interested in how long it'd take the rookie to return to the finish. Once he noticed the little black car turning his way, Charles looked towards Alex and nodded for him to come over.

"Was that fun?" Alex asked as the woman came out of her car, popping the hood open to inspect what the group had won. As soon as the hood was popped, smoke flew in every which way. "Shit! You're lucky that you didn't swerve off the streets and into another car! Now me and the mad scientist gotta call in and have a rush order from across the ocean to fix whatever _you_'ve tampered with under the hood of that car."

The cocky demeanour didn't leave Charles' face until he heard Hank's voice.

"We've got cops, cops, cops! Disperse!"

It was man for himself, driving off to avoid being caught. The sirens were wailing and there was a mess of cars going in every which way. Cruisers followed in every direction, one hot on Charles' tail. Thankfully, there was a parking garage that Charles knew of, so he made a quick turn to hide his vehicle; but there was always something that would go wrong, especially with his luck. In this case, it was when he was walking down the streets. A cruiser had taken notice that he put his jacket on from coming out of the garage, and for some reason the cop knew that it was him. How, Charles didn't want to stick around to find out. Perhaps it was the fact that he was well known within the racing community, and every cop in the city knew who he was.

"Xavier! Stop right there!"

Yep, that was definitely the answer. Charles didn't want to stick around to find out what the officer wanted, and instead he made a run for it, heading into a small alley way.

"XAVIER!"

The sirens wailed as the cruiser made a U-turn to follow him. Just as the car was catching up to him, however, a familiar Eclipse came up beside him. "Get in!" The woman said in a panicked voice. Not taking a moment to hesitate, Charles leaped in, and they were off.

The cruiser was still hot on their tail as the green car drifted into the streets. It was then that two other police cars met them, trying to block them off. In a surprise to Charles, the woman wove between the cars with precision, making sure that they didn't get caught in the given situation.

Once they were far enough from the scene, Charles let out a sigh of relief.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to show up," The brunet admitted.

This time, it was the woman's turn to smile. "I thought if I got in your good graces, you'd let me keep my car." She said, turning over to look at him for a moment before turning her eyes back on the road.

"You're in my good graces, but you're not getting your car." Charles said, inspecting her closely. "You drive like you've done this before…" He noted. "You a wheel man?"

"No."

"What about stealing cars?"

"Never."

"Have you ever been to jail?"

"Just a few hours, once or twice. Give or take."

"Really? I thought your friends would be able to get around that situation. Don't tell me the pigs are bad enough that they don't save one of their own." Charles smirked, getting straight to the point. The look on her face as she turned to him was priceless. "I had Hank run a profile on you, Moira Ann McTaggert. He can find anything on the web; anything about anybody. So why are you lying to me?"

Charles watched the woman as she lost her words. She opened her mouth and closed it, as if she were a fish. It took quite some time before she found her words again.

"If you know so much about me, then you'd also know that I'm here to offer you an ultimatum." She started, clearing her throat. "There've been multiple car thefts, and from our investigation, we believe that it's your X-Men that are behind it,"

Cutting his eyes at her, Charles raised an eyebrow. Okay, so she had caught his attention for a few short moments. "But?" He asked, knowing that there was more to the story.

"But we also suspect another group is involved…"

"And you want us to help you take down the Brotherhood, don't you?" Charles asked. Within a moment, the car halted to a stop, much to Moira's surprise. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you there. My X-Men are not involved in this, and I will not narc out anyone in the community," He smiled politely at her. "Now, would you mind stepping out of the car, thank you," He asked.

In that moment, Moira felt compelled to exit the car, and once she did Charles took over the driver's seat.

"And if I can help in any other way, feel free to drop by the garage. I'm sure you know where it is by now."

With that, Charles took off into the night with his ten minute car.

After that little meeting, Moira was more fired up, wanting to coerce the man to help her department even more.


	2. Grand Theft Auto

Three minutes.

They each had three minutes to get in, get what they needed, and get out. It was two minutes and forty seconds more than any of them needed, but the three minutes gave them some leeway in case their equipment didn't feel like cooperating with them that night. From the way things were going, however, everything should run smoothly.

The plan was simple. Pietro would first go into the parking garage with the electromagnetic pulse generator and disable any cameras in the vicinity, as well as disabling any security systems that were embedded within the cars. Despite the fact that they had a low powered RF transmitter, the job should take no more than two seconds. After everything was down, everyone else had less than two minutes to swoop in and take the cars that were ordered.

Wanda pursed her lips as she watched her teammate override the security system of the garage so her brother could get in and do his job. Barely a second after Pietro entered the parking garage, the walkie-talkie cackled to life.

"Okay. They're down."

With every member equipped with their own toys, varying from computer boxes to hex keys, they quickly went to work. With thirty seconds on the clock, the walkie-talkies came to life yet again.

"Hey, hey! No one told me that we're doing new millennium cars! I ain't prepared for this!"

"Sucks for you. You know, I heard fried frog's legs are a delicacy, and I've always wanted to try it, so you won't be such a big loss."

Rolling her eyes at her brother's words, Wanda unclipped her walkie from her belt. "Shut it, Quicksilver; Toad, switch cars with me." They were killing precious seconds that could be used to take the cars by switching, but they would be wasting _more_ time if they let Toad complain about whatever problem he had with the car. The only thing on Wanda's mind was that the team needed to get the cars out of the garage as soon as possible and back to the nest.

Having lost precious seconds, Wanda wasn't in the mood to do everything step-by-step. It was why she decided to take the lazy way out and pulled a hex key from her pack, rationalising that there wasn't enough _time_ for her to try and avoid locking the starter with pulling the wrong wires.

As she heard the first car roar to life, Wanda knew that they were nearing the maximum time to start the cars. When the second car came to life, however, Wanda panicked. She was running behind schedule. Without a second thought, she stuck the shorter end of the Allen key into the ignition and closed her eyes as she turned it, praying that the trick would work. When she heard a car roar to life, Wanda opened one eye, only to see that her car was still dead.

Great; _just __great_. She had to remember the steps to hotwire a 2000 Integra. "Damnit Toad," The brunette grumbled, crouching so she could get a closer look at the panels below the steering wheel. When she located the large plastic panel that she was looking for, she took her screwdriver and removed it, exposing the car's cylinders. She needed to be careful from that point on.

Doing her best to remember the colouring code for Acura's wiring, Wanda reached out and took what she presumed to be the power wires and gave them a tug to see if they'd disconnect from the cylinder. Once they were off, she held her breath as she stripped the plastic casing from the ends and twisted the two copper wires together, letting the exposed ends meet. Thankfully, the car came to life on her first try, and she hadn't triggered any of its security functions.

Getting back into the driver's seat, she looked at the others and watched as her brother radioed their distraction, letting her know that they were ready. He gave a quick nod to the rest of the team when they were ready to go.

Wanda drummed her fingers on the wheel as she waited for the others to pull out. They didn't want to seem too suspicious by leaving at once, nor did they want to all turn in the same direction. Still, the thought of waiting for Toad and Pyro to pull out before following them out was cringe-worthy, as their driving was still subpar in her opinion. She didn't understand why Magneto let them go on this heist. They weren't properly trained, as demonstrated by Toad when he shot himself in the foot by being picky with what type of car he could hijack.

The sounds of sirens in the distance pulled the brunette out of her thoughts, forcing her to pay attention to her surroundings. She could hear the echoing of more than two cruisers, and a wicked smile spread across her face. It was two in the morning, there wasn't a car in sight, and there were sirens wailing. Two possibilities came to mind: it had to be either a robbery of some sort, or it was another drag race; and from Wanda's experience, it was usually the latter.

She drove towards the sirens, making sure to go the speed limit as if she were on her way home from an innocent trip to the store. No need to get pulled over, after all.

"_Xavier! Stop right there! XAVIER!_"

That was the name that she was hoping to hear; the name that made her immensely happy. So it was Xavier that they were chasing. It wasn't exactly out of the ordinary, but usually Xavier was smart enough not to be chased. Still, she was entrapped with the sight of watching Xavier run to the point where she didn't notice an Eclipse passing her, only to spot it when Charles hopped into the car. While it raised some concern to her, she knew that she was already late to head back to the nest. Instead of following them, Wanda tucked what she saw in the back of her mind for safekeeping.

Quickly making a U-turn to head back to the garage, Wanda knew that she had to keep her composure. It wasn't worth Magneto's time to hear that Charles was being chased by cops, even if she was giddy about the small portion of the chase that she had witnessed. For now, the only thought that she had was about how she needed to get the Integra back to Magneto so he could take care of any tracking devices that might be in the car's system.

Wanda winced at the thought of having a tracking device in her car. _Shit_. She should've thought about that instead of following the police sirens. She prayed to God that Pietro's device was strong enough to knock out every given security measure, because if the tracker was on, she was indeed screwed. The last thing she needed was to make a rookie mistake. Getting behind schedule was one thing, she could've easily said that it was Toad who didn't know what he was doing, but risking the team by driving around town with a tracker was something that she couldn't get out of. She couldn't say that it was Toad's fault that she drove off to see a police chase. That was something that she consciously decided to do.

As she drove, her radio came to life again, and a familiar voice came from the other end.

"Wanda, where are you? We lost your trail after the third light."

"I made a little detour. I'm on my way back now."

"Well hurry up. Magneto wants to know where the Integra is. Apparently it's a rush order."

"I'll be there soon."

Tossing the walkie-talkie to the passenger seat, Wanda gripped the steering wheel tighter, pressing her foot slightly on the gas. She bit her bottom lip as she drove, her speed increasing drastically. She needed to get back as soon as possible. She knew that there was an easier way than to drive the car across town and run the risk of being caught, but at the same time she knew that the method was just as risky.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, making a sharp turn, deciding against using her powers. She needed to get the Integra back in one piece in _this_ reality, and using her mutation would only run the risk of having everything turn to shambles.

The good thing about driving at ungodly hours was that red lights were practically nonexistent; it made a twenty minute trip turn into a ten minute trip, which was _much_ better on her. Once she got to the impound lot's gates, Wanda slowed to a stop.

"Okay, open them. I'm back."


End file.
